1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gold club protectors and more particularly pertains to a new golf club protection system for protecting golf clubs from the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gold club protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, gold club protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,320; 5,779,042; 5,000,238; 2,879,819; 5,819,829; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 256,293.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf club protection system. The inventive device includes a plurality of tubes for insertion into a golf bag. Each of the tubes has a first end and a second end. Each of the tubes is generally hollow. A plurality of head covers the heads of golf clubs. Each of the head covers comprising a housing. The housing has a leg portion and a foot portion. The housing is generally hollow. The leg portion has a free end having an opening therein adapted for removably coupling to the second end of one of the tubes. The foot portion has an open bottom side. A covering means covers the opening in the foot portion. The covering means has a shape adapted to cover the opening. The covering means is selectively movable between an open and a closed position.
In these respects, the golf club protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting golf clubs from the elements.